Take me to the robot ball game: Cyclonus & Tailgate
by FactionZero
Summary: This is a side story that's in the same continuity as my other story, but focused heavily on the characters of the lost light and Cyclonus and Tailgate as the main focus since they are my one true pairing, you don't really have to have read the first story to read this one and vice versa. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

Namekiansgottalovethem I did the thing...I couldn't stop myself DX

Anyways this is the same universe as my other story 'take me to the robot ball game.' so yes all the cute clothes! This story takes place between chapters 6 of that story, since these characters are not super specific to the main plot line I thought I'd make it a separate piece for all the Cygate fans out there :3

NSFW warnings and just general fluff.

* * *

><p>'Tailgate your Primal Vernacular is greatly improving, well done.' Professor Optimus Prime beamed at his youngest student.<p>

When the small blue and white mech had asked to take on the old language as extra credit, he had been sceptical whether Tailgate could manage it, the old language of Cybetron needed a lot of patience and practise, but Tailgate was improving and was even able to sing a few songs to his friends and Professor.

'Thank you, sir, I have a great tutor.' he blushed, bowing a little as he collected his bag.

'Well be sure to show them your grades, you should be proud of a B-.' Optimus handed the data pad with his grade and evaluation to Tailgate who took it gingerly before putting it into his backpack.

'I will! He can get grouchy sometimes but I'm sure this'll make him happy.' his visor lit up and his smile shone through the mask.

* * *

><p>Walking back home was filled with laughter and gossip, Tailgate's two best friends, Rewind and Swerve had been his friends since he moved to class A-6. They had waited for him outside of school so they could walk home together.<p>

The three had met by accident, Tailgate had stumbled across Swerve dealing high grade to some other students, he had ruined the deal by scaring off the other students and since then Tailgate had become an accomplish to Swerve's under the table dealings and they had formed a strong friendship.

It had been going well until some older students started refusing to pay, thinking that it would be easy to push the two much smaller mechas around.

Rewind had recorded the whole thing from the bushes and blackmailed the older teens into leaving them alone, they'd become fast friends after that.

'And so I say 'if you ain't gonna pay, you ain't gonna drink.' and high tail it out of there.' Swerve had missed the last period to make some last minute sales, it hadn't gone well.

'And then I just had to run into Professor Atomiser.' he groaned 'managed to keep my aft in place, but it was still a close call.' they were heading in the same directions, but Tailgate would be turning left soon to get to the apartment building he lived in, he loved his friends but there was someone at home he was dying to see.

'Hey I've been thinking, my boyfriends offered us his garage to use, why don't you actually make a bar Swerve?' Rewind chimed, showing a holo projection of the garage, the three stopped walking and stared at the garage, Swerve was the first to speak.

'We could make a killin' and as long as no one found out it'd mean we won't risk getting caught at school!' he cheered, his smile stretched so large you could see his entire dental array. Tailgate shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

'Bu-but dealing some high grade at school is way different to actually selling it in a bar? Won't we get in a lot of trouble?' he mumbled, but he had to admit this would be really cool and the money he was getting from helping Swerve was nice.

'We'd just have to be careful, we could do this!' Rewind turned the projector off 'come over Chromedome's tomorrow and we'll talk more there.' the other two agreed and Tailgate left the two to go home.

As he walked home he wondered about the illegal bar, the word illegal made him nervous, but they hadn't been caught so far and if they were safe about it, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>'I'm home!.' Tailgate called out, no one replied so he walked through the small apartment to the kitchen, throwing his backpack onto the counter, he saw a neatly folded note with a large heart with his name written in the middle.<p>

'Dear Tailgate, gone to factories in Tarn, be back late tomorrow evening, Cyclonus said he would come over shortly to babysit.' Tailgate squealed happily, clutching the note to his chest plates, sure it was sad whenever his creators had to disappear like this but it meant that he and Cyclonus would be alone the entire night.

He giggled to himself as he got everything prepared, Cyclonus was always on time so he had about a groon to clean up. He placed his graded data pad inconspicuously on the living room table before running off to have a quick shower.

* * *

><p>Tailgate stared at the outfits he had arranged on his berth, he needed something that would be cute but grown up enough for Cyclonus, he decided to just go with his favourite outfit a white crop top with baby blue stripes and high waisted denim shorts that showed off his rounded hips.<p>

He twirled in front of his mirror and tried to get into the fighting spirit.

'Okay Tailgate, this is it, this is the night you confess your love.' he jumped up and down admiring the way the crop top bounced and fluttered around his chassis. His body shook a little from nerves and he jumped as the bell rang. 'C-coming' he called out before racing for the door.

* * *

><p>Tailgate tried his best to lean seductively on the door frame as he welcomed Cyclonus.<p>

'Oh Cyclonus what a nice surprise.' he said, trying to act nonchalant, Cyclonus merely looked past him, arms folded.

'Your creators asked that I babysit tonight.' he explained, Tailgate fidgeted a little as he continued to lean, he was trying to think of something to say, maybe something sexy or funny or..

'Tailgate?' Cyclonus asked his red optics looking down at him.

'Urgh yes Cyclonus?' Tailgate shot up to meet his optics just a little bit of hope in his visor.

'Your in the way.' he chided, Tailgate squeaked and went to move out of the way.

Of course how could he be so stupid five seconds into what should be the most romantic night of his life.

He followed Cyclonus into the living room where he made himself comfortable, taking out a data pad from his large coat.

'Um are you hungry Cyclonus?' he asked nervously, Cyclonus merely shook his head, his red optics sticking to the data-pad. Tailgate sighed there was nothing to do about Cyclonus' lack of attention, if he tried to push it his babysitter/tutor would get mad.

Tailgate took out his homework and sat on the floor, using the quiet time to finish off some work he'd missed.

* * *

><p>Two groons later and Cyclonus looked up from his data pad 'I just remembered you had your language test today' it wasn't a question and Tailgate knew what he wanted to see, his spark thrummed happily as he jumped up to give the data-pad to Cyclonus.<p>

Cyclonus read through the data-pad quickly and silently, only Tailgate's insistent chatter about how the test went broke the silence. Cyclonus stood up and uttered a quick 'wait here' before leaving.

Tailgate squealed quietly to himself and jumped from pede to pede, he hadn't imagined it, Cyclonus had smiled! At his work! At Tailgate even, Tailgate always thought that Cyclonus' smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and it had been for him!

When Cyclonus came back in he was carrying a white box 'since I did say you would be rewarded for a good grade.' he said his face expressionless as he brought out the energon cake, Tailgate gasped at the delicate energon frosting 'this was what you were talking about before, correct?' he asked Tailgate nodded vigorously.

He remembered he had babbled on about the gorgeous cakes from the small bakery on the way home from school, it had been to expensive for him though.

'Y-yes I love it thank you Cyclonus.' he gushed as he went to get some plates and forks, Cyclonus hmmed to himself before returning to his side of the couch, Tailgate chirped up before he could lose himself in his data-pad again.

'So Swerve and Rewind are thinking of opening up a bar.' he said as he brought two plates over. 'And I want to help where I can.' Cyclonus gave him a concerned look.

'Neither of them, including you, is legal to be drinking or serving high garde.' he growled, he was aware of the sort of mechas Tailgate was friends with and it irked him to no end, especially when said friends tried to be overly friendly with Cyclonus himself.

'Yeah but we wont be telling anyone about it it'll just be for the clients we currently have and it's just gonna be in Chromedome's garage.' he tried to explain but Cyclonus juts grunted back at him.

'So you are perfectly fine with working in an illegal venue, do you even know what could happen if you were caught? And if I remember Chromedome is that mech with the minibot fetish' he growled. Tailgate felt his resolve crumble.

'No but I know that we could keep it a secret, we've hidden it from the school and the teachers really well. And Chromedome does not have a mini bot fetish he has a camera fetish' he argued, this night was not going the way he thought it would.

'That does not make it better Tailgate.' Cyclonus snapped.

Tailgate realised he hadn't touched his cake and let his mask slide back.

'At least sit on the couch and not the floor, Tailgate.' Cyclonus said harshly but there was a softness anyone other that Tailgate would of missed.

Tailgate quickly got up and sat next to Cyclonus, he sat as close as possible relishing in each time their plating touched, Cyclonus grumbled something about personal space but didn't ask for him to move.

'So are you proud of me?' Tailgate asked between bites, he moaned at the rich taste, Cyclonus really did listen to him when he rambled and that made the cake taste sweeter.

'Yes, your pronunciation has improved and even your professor has spoken of your improvement, the B- could be improved though.' he said impassively, Tailgate deflated at the B- part but quickly focused on another question.

'So you'll keep tutoring me?' he asked nervously, he put his plate down to crawl onto his knees, his small servos place don his legs as he stared at Cyclonus, they were finally optic level with each other in this position.

'Yes, you have the skills to learn the language completely.' Cyclonus reassured him, plus the pay he was getting from Tailgate's creators was nice, they couldn't afford much but Cyclonus didn't need anymore to live the way he wanted too.

'So we'll be spending more time together, and it's almost peak season, so my 'tors will be out a lot more often, s-so we'll be alone' Tailgate blushed and almost clicked his mask back on but a clawed hand at his cheek stopped him.

'Stop babbling its annoying also you've got icing on our face.' he grabbed a napkin from his pocket and wiped at Tailgate's heated cheek plating, Cyclonus must have been the only mech Tailgate knew who carried napkins on his person.

Tailgate stayed perfectly still while Cyclonus cleaned his face, he pulled back after a few seconds and Tailgate caught his hand.

'I love you.' he breathed as he held on to Cyclonus' wrist.

'Tailgate let go of my hand.' Cyclonus asked, his tone harsh and just a little bit pleading.

'But I love you.' Tailgate tried again, feeling his chest tighten. Cyclonus growled this time.

'Your feelings towards me does not make you unable to let go of my hand.' he snapped, Tailgate's engine hitched in fright and he released Cyclonus' wrist. There was an awkward silence between them.

'I just wanted to tell you how I feel.' Tailgate whispered, he could feel his optics start to lubricate and tried to fight back the tears.

'Yes...as you do every time I come over, you do not have to cry over it every time as well.' he snapped, he knew the signs well, the small shaking in his shoulders, his hands clenched tightly to his knees, his blue visor growing brighter and then dimming erratically, Tailgate was nearing full crying sparkling mode.

Cyclonus grimaced, he really didn't need to deal with a crying Tailgate, not after he had done so well on his test.

'LOOK! If I.. if I let you hold my hand for the remainder of my stay will you be happy?' he asked holding out his large clawed hand, Tailgate perked up instantly and any signs of unhappiness were gone.

'Really!?' he asked excitedly, Cyclonus sighed, he knew doing this would just lead Tailgate on, but nothing he did deterred the smaller mech, he had blatantly insulted, teased him and shouted at him but nothing he did seemed to get rid of Tailgate's feelings.

* * *

><p>In the beginning when he first confessed his love he had almost hit the mech and had broken the small vial of inner energon Tailgate had given him.<p>

He had thought it worked too with Tailgate acting more distant, but instead the little fragger was just making more plans.

The next time he had confessed to Cyclonus it was in front of his parents, so he couldn't get mad, of course Tailgate's creators thought of it as a cute 'I love my kind big brother' gesture by Tailgate, they had even awed when Tailgate sneaked a kiss on Cyclonus' remaining horn.

When they were alone however Tailgate made it very clear he didn't think of Cyclonus as a brother. He didn't know what was worse, having Tailgate crawl on top of him when he was sleeping or having Tailgate's parents gush about how lovely Cyclonus was and how lucky they were that Tailgate had a friend like him.

* * *

><p>'Yes, and only holding my hand!' he stressed, he had underestimated how far Tailgate would take simple contact before, he wasn't going to repeat that.<p>

'Yay, uh just a second.' Tailgate chirped happily, he got up from the coach and put a holovid on, turned off the lights and even brought his blanket out to throw over their legs.

Cyclonus inwardly grimaced, Tailgate was too nice for his own good.

Tailgate took his hand gently and laced their digits together, Cyclonus couldn't help liking the feeling of the smaller hand in his, the pale blue digits looked and felt so delicate against his rougher, larger claws, his servo all but engulfed the smaller one and the difference scared Cyclonus a little, he could hurt Tailgate so easily.

The holo-vid started and he brought his attention back to his book, ignoring the nonsensical animation playing on the screen.

* * *

><p>Tailgate didn't mind that Cyclonus wasn't watching the movie, he was too happy holding his servo, if only Cyclonus could see him as something more than a little kid, he inwardly sighed, he knew that Cyclonus was older by a few years but he wasn't a sparkling anymore.<p>

He started making small circles with his thumb against the purple plating, trying to ingrain the feel of the others metal into his processor and was elated when Cyclonus squeezed his hand in return.

Tailgate tried to focus on both Cyclonus and the movie, but the silly antics of the animated mecha animals soon took all his attention away

* * *

><p>Cyclonus was reading peacefully until Tailgate's loud giggling broke his train of thought, he glanced over to see the white and blue mech try to stifle his giggling with the back of his free hand.<p>

He felt a small smile tug on his face, tailgate was incredibly cute and he would be lying if he didn't want what Tailgate seemed to offer him daily.

But there were social rules to this kind of thing, Tailgate's creators _trusted_ him and he couldn't just break that trust. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt the mech, it was just that Tailgate incredibly kind-sparked and naïve, if Cyclonus wanted to he could of taken advantage of that naivety, but he wasn't like that, he wanted the mech to find a suitable partner, someone who was right for Tailgate.

He remembered the first time he had met Tailgate, his family had just moved into the apartment next to his and when he returned from school one day there was a crying sparkling sitting outside by his door.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

'Excuse me?' he asked. The small child looked up startled and began wailing again, obviously scared by the larger and frankly scary looking mech.

Cyclonus panicked and tried to calm the sparkling down, he didn't have any brothers or sisters so he had no idea how to calm down the little bawling creature at his feet.

He knelt down and did the only thing he could think of, he started singing. His voice filled the corridor, maybe songs about war and glorious battles weren't appropriate but the sparkling soon stopped crying and was listening to Cyclonus with rapt attention, his little blue visor lighting up as Cyclonus recounted different tales he'd learnt.

Cyclonus had been so happy that the child had stopped crying that when Tailgate reached up he didn't even hesitate to pick the sparkling up. This had lead to Tailgate's beautiful bird like voice to accompany his singing, Tailgate had even tried his best to copy the Primal Vernacular

Soon enough Tailgate's creators were running down the corridor with cries of joy, Cyclonus was just about to leave when they dragged him into their home to thank him.

'The baby sitter lost her keys so she just LEFT him there, only gave us a text, so of course we rushed back.' the carrier, a lean mech with Bright blue optics and a similar white finish said breathlessly.

'We're glad you found him lad, poor little fella's to young to be left alone, but our job calls us away a lot.' The sire grumbled, flicking through some data pads. His frame was almost a carbon copy of Tailgate's but the sparkling had inherited his carriers smooth and round edges as opposed to the more boxy and spiky sire.

'And now we need to find a new babysitter, I'm not leaving our precious Tailgate with that blasted Vosian again!' the anger and conviction very clear in his voice.

'Oh I haven't introduced us yet.. My name is RoadDigger and this is my bonded, ScrapJack.' the carrier said waving a hand at his bonded before going into the kitchen to get some food for Tailgate, who had crawled into Cyclonus' lap and refused to budge.

'I wish you luck with finding another baby sitter.' he said politely, he had already missed the documentary he had wanted to watch, Tailgate kept staring at the older mech, like he was expecting him to sing again.

'Well come to think of it you live next door right? And Tailgate seems to really like you, why don't you take on the job.' ScrapJack offered, Cyclonus was just about to object when RoadDigger called from the kitchen.

'We'll pay you twice the usual fee if you accept?' Cyclonus did some quick maths and decided it was better than getting a job anywhere else.

'Very well, I accept.' Tailgate trilled happily from his place on Cyclonus' lap.

* * *

><p>Back at the present it was time for Cyclonus to put Tailgate to berth and leave, he had been given a key vorns ago but there where still some ground rules. One of which being no sleepovers.<p>

Cyclonus switched off the tv and turned to Tailgate, 'time for recharge.' he ordered Tailgate groaned loudly but got up and with a last squeeze let go of Cyclonus' hand.

Cyclonus felt oddly cold when Tailgate had let go but chalked it down to the room being cold.

Tailgate got into his pyjamas and walked Cyclonus to the door. 'Did you have fun Cyclonus, I'm glad your'e proud of my test results, I would never have gotten this good if it wasn't for you.' he gushed.

'Goodnight-cycle Tailgate.' Cyclonus said gruffly,leaving through the open door and into the corridor.

'I love you Cyclonus.' he confessed again, no matter how many times he said it his chest always brightened and thrummed in his chest, like it was going to burst.

Cyclonus said nothing as he left for his own apartment, no matter how many times he heard it, his face always grew a little hotter and it was just that little bit harder to keep his rigid control.

* * *

><p>Tailgate laid on his berth his pyjama bottoms kicked off and his blanket on the floor, he was too excited to sleep, his spark was still spinning and he lifted his hand to inspect it again. Cyclonus had actually held his hand, the metal still tingled when he thought about it.<p>

He sighed, the night could of gone better, but at least Cyclonus had stayed instead of running into a different room, maybe because the last time he did Tailgate had just kept following him around the house listing all the reasons he loved him.

Then there was the time Tailgate had managed to trap Cyclonus on the balcony with him and tried to jump him, he had forgotten Cyclonus could fly of course and managed to just lock himself out of his apartment for the night.

The there was the time he tried to romantically break into Cyclonus' apartment by jumping between their balconies, he had managed to miss and had to be saved by Cyclonus who heard him screaming, holding onto the rail for dear life.

Tailgate wondered what could of happened if Cyclonus had given in finally, Tailgate let his hands smooth down his bare thighs, it had been a while since he'd done this and sighed softly as his small digits worked there way under plating to tug and pinch at delicate transformation seams.

Tailgate gasped and canted his legs, giving his fingers more room to lightly brush over his interface panel, he didn't want to wait anymore and sent the command and his panel slid back revealing his valve and spike housing.

He got up and leaned against the wall of his berthroom. He circled the opening in his valve and gasped as his valve started to lubricate, light purple fluid started to cling to his fingers, helping the charge build.

He imagined Cyclonus watching him, telling him how perfect he looked, how much of a filthy slut he was, Tailgate moaned loudly and slid one finger into his tight valve, he started thrusting it quickly in and out, his moans turning into short gasps and whines.

On the other side of the wall Cyclonus stiffened, Tailgate had never been inside Cyclonus' home so he couldn't know but their berthrooms were right beside each other and the walls were paper thin.

He groaned quietly as the sultry moans and whines continued, he felt his interface equipment stir to life and tried to get back to reading, he ignored the desperate pleas and whines as best he could until he heard his name.

'Cyclonus, please, please.' the bitten off whimpers and begging made Cyclonus want to bang his head against the wall, his panel slid aside and his spike hardened.

Tailgate could now put three fingers inside himself and was wailing Cyclonus' designation with each sharp thrust, his servo covered in lubricant and his valve made dirty wet noises as he pleasured himself.

He finally let the other servo grip his small blue and white spike, pre-fluid already making the head wet and making the slide of his servo easier, he ran his thumb over the slit and spread the lubricant over his spike.

'Cycloonuuss.' he moaned loudly, fitting a fourth finger into himself, the painful stretch felt amazing as he imagined it was Cyclonus spreading him open with his long claws, watching with lustful eyes as he fell apart beneath him.

The real Cyclonus was finding it hard not to growl, his servo gripping the base of his spike and pumping quickly as he listened to Tailgate's beautiful voice, he wanted to go over there, wanted to take that small bot for real and make him overload all over his spike, he grunted Tailgate's name quietly, his own over load fast approaching.

The imaginary Cyclonus was telling Tailgate what a good pet he was, and how good a mess he made. 'Please Cyclonus frag, please, I -I'm gonna.' he pleaded, he cried out sharply as he found his ceiling nodes and kept thrusting into them.

Cyclonus could hear every word and growled lowly. 'Overload, frag. Scream my name when you overload.' he whispered to himself, he hunched over and gritted his teeth, thrusting harder into his servo.

'CYCLONUS-Aaahhh.' Tailgate wailed breathlessly as overload hit him, his whole body convulsed as lubricant covered his fingers and dribbled onto his berth, his spike shot transfluid all over his chest, dirtying his pyjama top in the after-glow.

Cyclonus groaned and had to bite his other servo as he overloaded, his spike and hand covered in silvery transfluid, he listened to Tailgate's happy mewling and long sighs, resting his head against the wall.

It started to dawn on him what he'd just done and he quickly stood up to get clean and forget this ever happened. He was not one of those kind of mechs and Tailgate deserved better than that, he would get over his silly little crush on the jet eventually and they would go back to how things were before he started declaring his undying love.

Tailgate snuggled back into his berth, feeling tired and satisfied, his heart tugged painfully that he wasn't snuggling up to an equally satisfied Cyclonus, but he was sure in his spark it would happen one day.

He had waited so long to gather the courage to tell him how he felt and he wasn't prepared to give up just yet!


	2. My first girlfriend turned into the moon

I hope you all know I've given up on giving these stories cool or witty titles, but if you know where the reference is from I'll give you an internet high five :3 (I do not own transformers) any reviews critiques or questions are always happily received like I've just been given a bucket of puppies NSFW WARNINGS SLIGHT STICKY AND GORE

* * *

><p>Tailgate was woken by the smell of energon pancakes, the sweet aroma made his groggy processor snap awake and he tumbled out of his berth, quickly dressing before leaving his berthroom.<p>

If he was honest with himself the sight of Cyclonus sitting calmly reading his sire's morning data pad should have been stranger than it was, but he was fairly used to seeing the stoic mech in the mornings when Tailgate's creators had to leave early, they worried if they didn't have Cyclonus Tailgate wouldn't wake up for school.

'Good morning Tailgate.' his optics never leaving the pad. Tailgate looked around and saw his carrier plating up some pancakes for the both of them.

'Since there's been a murder, I asked if Cyclonus would start walking you to school in the morning, you can't be too careful.' RoadDigger chirped, his carrier was one of the only mechas he knew who liked mornings, his sire was probably still in the berth.

'Mu-murdered?!' Tailgate gasped as he seated himself next to Cyclonus. The purple flier merely gave him a stern look over the data pad.

'Do not get worked up, it was one of my professors, someone leaked a few of the crime photos onto the grid and now everyone knows.' he explained, the pictures were gruesome,before and after shots of the body were still circling around.

He would of started walking Tailgate himself but his carrier had asked him before he could offer. Not that he would tell Tailgate.

He looked at the short school skirt he wore, they barely passed his white hips and he could see the blue plating of his abdomen and the thin orange bio-lights shone through the thin material. He wondered if there was still lubricant on his panel and thighs or if Tailgate was the kind to clean up quickly.

Or did Tailgate clean himself up? Licking the lubricant and transfluid off his fingers, would he do that to Cyclonus if he let him?

He returned to his paper it wasn't worth thinking about and getting a pressurised spike in someone else's kitchen. Tailgate stood up and stiffened slightly, one pede raised off the floor.

'Everything alright Tailgate?' Cyclonus asked his voice a low growl so RoadDigger wouldn't hear. Tailgate looked sheepishly at him and then stared at the table.

'N-no I'm fine, just a little sore.' he whispered back, his creators worried like the pits so it was better to keep things like aches and pains away from them. Cyclonus clamped down on his engine, he just had to be so blunt about it! He imagined the little bot, his legs drawn up and his little digits buried in his valve...

He stood up quickly. 'I think me and Tailgate should leave now.' he announced, walking away from Tailgate.

'Wait up, Cyclonus, wait. I haven't wa-wait!'

* * *

><p>The walk to school was lovely, Cyclonus could only walk him halfway since the Autobot school was very strict about who was allowed in. The walk was filled with pleasant one sided chat and another cute confession by the crystal cherry blossom tree, which was again rejected with harsh words and a disproving gaze.<p>

Tailgate sighed, it was a bit much but he wanted to hold Cyclonus' hand again, he'd tried to sneakily lace their servos together but Cyclonus had jerked his arm away each time.

_'Watcha, know, watcha know 'bout me!._' Tailgate looked around to see Swerve and Rewind turn a corner, rapping and singing to each other. He cried out to his two friends who waved back and waited for him on the other side of the road.

'You can walk with your friends the rest of the way.' Cyclonus stated, turning to leave.

'Wait, Cyclonus.' Tailgate babbled, Cyclonus turned to him.

'What?' he barked, already knowing he was going to be late for first period, he had lied to Tailgate's creators that he started later than Tailgate, even though it was the opposite.

'Wi-wish me luck in gym today, please?' he asked, twiddling with the helm of his sailor styled uniform. Cyclonus groaned but relented, he found it hard to deny the small bot anything.

'Good luck Tailgate.' he said quickly, he spun around and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Such a simple sentence should not make his face plates flush like this.

* * *

><p>Tailgate slumped on his desk, covering his shame with his little servos.<p>

'He rejected me again.' he wailed to his friends, Rewind snickered while Swerve patted his head offering comfort to his spark broken friend.

'I'm sure he'll come around and give you a chance.' he assured his friend while Rewind was busy recording his friends misery.

'What's this the millionth time you've confessed now?' he cackled, Swerve gave him a dirty look before trying to comfort Tailgate again.

'And maybe next time he'll open his stupid con optics and see how special you are.' he cooed, Tailgate looked up at Swerve suspiciously, even Rewind stopped cackling to stare at Swerve. 'And if that doesn't work we could always put an aphrodisiac into his energon.' he beamed, Rewind started cackling again.

'No way Swerve, Cyclonus could break Tailgate in half!' Rewind reminded Swerve, they looked at Tailgate who had come out of his little arm fortress to look out the window wistfully.

'What a nice way to offline.' he sighed.

'Hey don't just start fantasizing in class, you know what Atomizer's like.' Swerve said, checking the doors for their teacher. The bell rang and they left Tailgate's desk for their own, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus was being lectured again, even if he was one of the smartest in his class, he was always deemed the trouble maker, which was odd since the entire class had been suspended at least once.<p>

'If you ain't going to even bother showing up on time then what's the point of you being here hey Cyclonus!' Devron scolded him relentlessly, Cyclonus as always bore no emotion and just listened quietly, the fact that he never gave a reaction made his teachers even more mad.

'Grr just get out of my sight!' he shouted, pointing one clawed finger t the door, now Cyclonus snarled, history class was one of the only classes he enjoyed in this retched school, at least the books they kept were decent enough and nothing was censored like he had heard in the Autobot school.

He made his way to the library, the atmosphere was tense in the halls and Cyclonus wondered if RatBat's death had an even greater effect than he thought, he stumbled across class 3-2.

he stared at the mess, the entire classroom was trashed, tables and chairs destroyed and an enraged Megatron was roaring at Headmaster Unicron.

'WHAT THE PIT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT OUR BUSINESS?' his roar was met by agreement and cheers from the rest of the class, Cyclonus recognised a few of them to be classmates, but there was someone missing?

'I mean that Bonecrusher's death, has nothing to do with any of you, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay put of the policemechs way and answer their questions.' Headmaster Unicron said tensely his voice thick with threat.

'That includes all of you!' he said, making a point of staring at Megatron, who merely grunted at the hated headmaster, Cyclonus left the classroom before he got himself in more trouble.

Bonecrusher's death was a shock, he wondered if it was connected to RatBat's murder?

* * *

><p>Tailgate, Rewind and Swerve decided that 'Swerve's bar' was the best name, since it was Swerve who ran the business in the first place. They were sat at the top of the bleachers looking over the track field.<p>

'Chromedome's got some rules if your gonna use his garage, plus he wants a cut of whatever we make.' Rewind said, he was texting Chromedome as they spoke, the other two mini-bots were used to Rewind's constant connection to Chromedome, they had a betting pool on when they would finally bond. Tailgate had twenty shanix for the end of High school, while Swerve thought it would be sooner.

'Hey what's this about a bar?' the three looked down the steps to see one of the most popular mechs in school and one of their best customers.

Rodimus Prime grinned at them, his equally popular friend Drift at his side.

'Hey Rodimus! You are looking at the new owners of their very own bar.' Swerve boasted. Rodimus jumped over the steps to sit by them, his grin turning into a full smile.

'Really? How'd you pull that off?' he asked. Rewind brought up a holo-projection of the garage.

'Chrome's letting us turn his garage into a real bar, of course we're gonna have to be pretty select of who gets in and such.' he said using his digits to spin the hologram around. Drift whistled in awe.

'So ran by under age mechas, for under age mechas. I like your thinking guys, so what do we have to do to get on the VIP list?' he asked quickly, they were surprised at Rodimus's good nature, he was a friend to everyone but he looked out for the little mechas more than usual.

'Don't sweat it big red, you two have been loyal customers for ages, you're both in.' Rodimus cheered loudly and dove into his messenger bag.

'And for that you three get these!' Rodimus brandished three star shaped stickers 'the greatest honour you'll ever receive. Rodimus stars!' he brandished the gold coloured stickers..of his face, proudly.

'Uh thanks Rodimus.' Rewind said, taking his sticker and putting it on his bag. Tailgate gasped and took the sticker quickly.

'This is so cool, thank you Rodimus.' he gushed as he put the sticker on the collar of his uniform. Rodimus beamed and looked purposefully at Swerve.

'I'll keep it till we open the bar and then I'll put it somewhere nice.' he explained as he put the sticker in his bag. Rodimus seemed please with that answer and got up to bound back down the bleachers. Drift turned to the others.

'Oh great now you've encouraged him.' he chuckled 'hey I have some friends in the science club, really nice bots, can you guys think of letting them in on this little idea too please?' he asked, clasping his hands together in a mock prayer. The three looked to each other and Swerve shrugged.

'We'll have to meet them first but if you vouch for them Drift, I don't see a problem.' the other two agreed and Drift left with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tailgate was just finishing his lunch when a scream from the track field made him whip his helm around. 'Woah what's going on.' Swerve gasped. There was a group of mechas standing around a large crystal grass cutter. One of the self piloting ones that kept the track field tidy.<p>

Tailgate saw one bot turn around and purge his tanks, 'I don't know but it seems bad.' he mumbled. Rewind pointed out some teachers that were running towards the scene.

'Come on before they clean up whatever's going on down there.' Rewind cheered running down the bleaches two at a time. Swerve ran after him and Tailgate hesitated for a few seconds before chasing after them.

'ALL OF YOU BACK TO CLASS NOW!' Optimus Prime was yelling, actually yelling at students, it had the effect of making almost everyone back off but only a few students actually left.

Tailgate, Swerve and Rewind hid behind some older bots as the machine clunked dangerously and from the machine something purple and liquid started oozing out of the vents. Tailgate looked to the back of the machine, the words 'suffer' had been scorched into the softer metal.

'Oh Primus is that energon!' one of the track teams runners shouted, pointing to the mess. The floor was covered in energon and the machine seemed to be having trouble, cutting something up. Bits of metal and what looked like chewed up energon goodies were seeping through the tailpipe.

Optimus turned to everyone as Ratchet phoned the police.

'I said everyone back to your classrooms immediately. The machine could still be dangerous.' he tried to urge the students back but with a sickening crunch the machine stopped working and emergency protocols made it purge its contents onto the field.

There was a silence as time seemed to slow down, the mangled pieces of a mech, twitching slightly as the last few charges went through the circuits, causing the mass of metal and internals to look slightly more alive than it had any reason to be.

Tailgate saw the body hit the floor, the rest of the world went blurry and the screaming that followed sounded oddly far away, suddenly the sky was all he saw and a worried Rewind calling his name as the world went black.

* * *

><p>When he came back online he was in the nurse's office, a worried Ratchet was looking over some files and someone was holding his hand?<p>

He turned and saw Cyclonus sitting there, holding his hand and staring at nothing, not even a data pad in his servos, Tailgate felt his servo was shaking and squeezed the large purple hand surrounding his.

Cyclonus snapped to attention and smiled, it made Tailgate's spark flutter, 'You're awake thank Primus.' he breathed, Ratchet looked over and sighed.

'Bout time too kid, schools finished.' he said gruffly, he came over and checked the small machine hooked up to one of his medical ports.

'Really? How long have I been out-' he suddenly remembered, the body, the screaming. He clasped his face and hunched over. 'I think I'm gonna-' Ratchet was quick to dislodge his mask and hold a bowl for him as he purged his systems. Tailgate felt Cyclonus rub his back plating.

'What happened.' he pleaded, wiping his mouth with the rag Ratchet offered. Ratchet looked down.

'Now don't get scared, kid, but there was a murder today and it wasn't pretty, you fainted and was brought back here to settle, but you took too long so we tried to call your parents, no answer. So we decided to just keep you here until they answered their damn phone!' Ratchet shook his head, he could never understand creators who didn't have a secondary comm line.

'You never came home, so I went looking for you.' Cyclonus explained when Tailgate looked at him.

'You managed to twist your leg support on the way down, I gave you some meds for the pain but I don't think you should walk on it for a while.' he advised.

Tailgate was about to say something but all he managed was a squeak as Cyclonus lifted him bridal style, holding him tightly to his chest.

'It's late. I'm taking you home.' Tailgate merely nodded obediently his faceplates felt like they were on fire and his vocaliser had short circuited.

'Hey now I can get him a wheelchair.' Ratchet started but Tailgate spun a little in his arms, waving his hands around.

'No no this is fine, honestly, better than fine.' he babbled, like the pit he was going in a wheelchair instead of having Cyclonus carry him home like they were newly bonded.

Ratchet just huffed a 'very well' and the two left the office quickly. Tailgate shrunk into Cyclonus when he saw the police and the large ambulance parked by the track field. Cyclonus held him tighter.

'Everything is going to be fine...I won't let them bother you.' he promised. Tailgate blushed and held himself against Cyclonus' chest, feeling the spark inside, pulse, he sighed.

'You always protect me, thank you Cyclonus.' he said quietly, Cyclonus merely kept walking past the gates, determined to get Tailgate home and safe.

'I love you Cyclonus.' Tailgate confessed again, the day wouldn't be the same without saying it to the mech of his dreams at least once, Cyclonus smiled a little, but tried to hide it from the mini bot in his arms.

'You must be feeling better.' he teased as they neared the apartment building. Tailgate sighed against him, starting to trace glyphs and words onto the light fabric of Cyclonus' own school uniform.

'I love you, I wish you'd see how much you mean to me.' he mumbled before drifting off into recharge.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus used his key to enter Tailgate's home, the small mini-bot still recharging peacefully in his arms, he looked around but the dark corridor confirmed that Tailgate's parents were still gone.<p>

He carried Tailgate into his room and laid him down on the unkempt berth, he tried to ignore the Cyclonus look alike plush hidden behind his pillow.

He was about to leave when he saw Tailgate's school skirt had ridden up to reveal, Cyclonus had to stop himself from snickering at the bright pink panties Tailgate wore, they had small organic heart shapes on them and clung seductively to his legs, the fabric stretched slightly at the hips and the round edges jutted out. Cyclonus found himself leaning down to touch and had to stop himself. Tailgate was sleeping he couldn't take advantage like this could he?

He looked to see Tailgate still sleeping, he knew he was a heavy sleeper since sparklinghood. Cyclonus was about to step back but Tailgate mewled in his sleep and turned on his back, his skirt riding up to reveal his front. Cyclonus gritted his denta his resolve breaking.

His servo stroked along Tailgate's thigh, the white metal was hot under his servo and Cyclonus purred as his servo smoothed over a round hip, his digits reaching in to brush over sensitive circuitry. He heard a gasp and quickly checked if Tailgate was online.

His visor was still turned off and his body still apart from some small tremors, Cyclonus sighed and continued to delve into transformation seams causing the metal to heat up. He played with the helm of his briefs and slid two digits in to feel the interface panel covering his valve and spike, Tailgate gasped again and his hips bucked into the soft touch, Cyclonus felt his chest tighten and a low purr emanated from his powerful engine.

'Cy-clo' Tailgate mewled in his sleep. Cyclonus smiled and leant down to kiss at his helm. He took a chance and whispered Tailgate's name, followed by a harsher touch on his interface panel. Tailgate moaned and bucked into his palm. Cyclonus always heard his name, every time the younger bot pleasured himself it was to the thought of his touch, he growled possessively and scraped his denta across his helm. Tailgate moaned loudly but stayed offline, Cyclonus wondered how he could stay asleep through this.

Tailgate had never had a dream like this, most of them he'd be on his knees by now, begging for Cyclonus' spike, this was like torture, soft caresses and phantom touches. But it felt amazing so he relaxed into the touch and let his dream lover do what he wished.

'You look beautiful like this, all for me.' Cyclonus whispered huskily into Tailgate's audio, Tailgate moaned and his panel clicked open, the jet former faltered for a second before he kissed Tailgate's visor softly before using one claw to stroke along slick folds.

Cyclonus growled at how wet Tailgate was, his glossa licking his lip plating hungrily, his digit was already coated. He heard the door open and inwardly cursed, removing his servo and pulling the blanket over Tailgate's frame. A pleading whine came from the bot and Cyclonus melted, kissing him fully on his mask.

'I love you Tailgate.' he whispered before leaving his room quietly, being careful to hide his servo.

* * *

><p>'Oh Cyclonus, we didn't know you were here?' RoadDigger chirped, unpacking some large bags.<p>

'Tailgate fell over and has hurt his leg strut, I brought him home, he's in recharge at the moment.' he said making his way to the front door. ScrapJack looked up from some files he was reading and smiled at Cyclonus' retreating frame.

'Good thing he's got a friend like you, right Cyclonus!' he called as Cyclonus closed the door. He groaned to himself, all that trust they gave him to protect their sparkling and he'd been moments away from breaking that trust, the things he was thinking of doing to Tailgate made him feel terrible, even if he knew Tailgate would love every second of it.

He closed his apartment door and lent against it, his servo was still sticky with the light purple coloured lubricant, he licked his digit clean and moaned at the heavenly taste sliding to the floor.

He was losing his control and the more time he spent with Tailgate, the more Tailgate loved him, the harder it was to hide his own feelings.

* * *

><p>Now after that debauchery I'm gonna go in my trash can and sit on my trash throne where I belong :p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 I really like cute flashbacks

A chapter from Cyclonus' point of view only, so, sorry if it's a little shorter than usual, next will be a Tailgate exclusive as always I own nothing and slight NSFW warnings but only like a smidgen.

* * *

><p>'I hate myself.' Cyclonus groaned, his servos covered in transfluid, two overloads and he was a wreck. His finger was sticky from licking it constantly and his vents were on full blast to cope with his temperature.<p>

Every taste of Tailgate's lubricant had made him shudder and made his spike harden, he could probably go again but the taste was almost completely gone.

'I need to clean up.' he said to no one, he had always lived alone and that's how he liked it, quiet and calm. Tailgate was the opposite of those things, full of light and always talking about something, it had bugged Cyclonus immensely in the beginning but it had grown on him, now when he went home he only enjoyed the silence so much.

He went into the washracks and stripped, throwing his soiled uniform into the wash, he had a spare so he didn't have to prioritize cleaning.

The hot solvent went through his seams and he exhaled deeply scrubbing away the grime and mess. He stayed under the spray a while, letting his processor calm down and trying to piece together his dignity.

The solvent went cold and he cursed, he must have been late on the gas bill again, since Tailgate's creators hired him at least three times a vorn he didn't have a need for a regular job, now that Tailgate was getting older however he might need to find something to supplement his income. He didn't want to think of that so instead focused on something else.

He remembered when RoadDigger and ScrapJack had thrown a party for Tailgate's latest upgrades, Tailgate had always been quiet shy so there was only a few relatives, Cyclonus might have not only been the oldest non-adult but also the only one present not related to Tailgate.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus had been invited personally by Tailgate so he had had to come and it was pleasant for a whole five minutes before he wanted to go home. Tailgate had bounced around happily the entire day dragging him around to play party games and introduce him over and over again. His creators had drank way too much, so it fell on Cyclonus to put Tailgate to bed.<p>

When Cyclonus had taken him to his berthroom Tailgate had started stripping like usual 'Tailgate stop you can't just undress in front of me anymore, your'e an adult now.' Tailgate stopped pulling his top up and let it flutter back down his torso.

'Y-you think of me as an adult?' he chirped, staring up at Cyclonus hopefully.

'Well a young adult, you still have one upgrade left to full maturity.' he explained fishing out Tailgate's night clothes.

'So my feelings for you are adult feelings.' he breathed holding his servos to his chest plates. Cyclonus faltered, it had been over two vorns since Tailgate's..confession, he had hoped the mini-bot had gotten over it.

'No your feelings are not the same as adult feelings, I assure you.' he said his voice tense, he avoided looking at Tailgate, but he could feel the pout coming on.

'But you said before I couldn't love you because I was a sparkling but what I feel is adult feelings, I get turned on and everything!' he cried loudly, Cyclonus' engine hitched as he turned around to put a servo over Tailgate's mask.

'Are you an idiot! Don't say that kind of thing out loud.' he hissed, Tailgate shrunk in on himself.

'S-sorry Cyclonus.' he mumbled 'but I can't help it every time I think about you my spark aches and when I think about you touching me.' his servo moved and Cyclonus instinctively followed it, Tailgate rubbed at his interface panel over his clothes and Cyclonus' mouth went dry at the sensual display.

'This place gets wet and I feel empty.' he mumbled as his servo rubbed over his crotch plating, his legs slightly spread apart at the knee joints, Cyclonus' engine revved hard and Tailgate gasped as the vibrations went through his mask.

Cyclonus growled lowly and slammed Tailgate against the wall both servos clutching hard at his shoulders, the smaller mech trembled.

'Don't ever be so vulgar again, Tailgate, it doesn't suit you.' he hissed at him, before leaving the little bot alone on his upgrade day.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus had gone back home and had collapsed on his berth, clutching his processor hard enough to leave scrapes on his helm.<p>

'Idiot, idiot!' he growled but he wasn't talking about Tailgate, the little bot had done nothing wrong, he had merely expressed his feelings and Cyclonus had punished him for it, if anything as his friend he should have been more understanding, explained to him why they couldn't be together like that! He buried his face in his pillow and sat in silence.

And then he heard the soft whimpers and harsh venting. He looked around and realized where it was coming from, he hadn't realized the walls were so thin, the crying continued and Cyclonus vented deeply.

He got up, planning on recharging on the couch till Tailgate stopped his crying when he spotted the wrapped box on his berth side table. He had forgotten to bring it with him to the party. He grabbed the box and strode out onto the balcony, kicking on his thrusters he flew over to Tailgate's Balcony easily.

Tailgate's family lived in one of the larger suites and so Tailgate's bedroom had a window out onto the large balcony, he rapped on the glass with his knuckles and waited.

Tailgate's glowing blue visor peeked between the curtains and Cyclonus heard a very clear squeak come out of the mech. He lent against the wall and waited for Tailgate to come out through the back door.

'Your creators still have a lock on your window?' he asked his tone low and his expression was as stern as before.

'Y-yeah they're still worried I'll fall out and hurt myself.' Tailgate mumbled walking towards Cyclonus, the jet former could see the wet patches on his face. He held out the box and waited.

'No.' Tailgate said, crossing his arms and staring out over the balcony, it took Cyclonus about a minute to process what he'd just heard.

'What do you mean 'no' this is a gift Tailgate. Take it.' he ordered, how dare Tailgate act like this, he didn't need to give him a present he was even fully intending on ignoring the mini-bot.

'As in 'no' you can't just get off the hook from hurting my feelings like that with a gift.' he urged shaking his fists in front of him.

'Do you know how much that hurt me, I just wanted to try and be sexy for you, I felt so good about myself today, with the new upgrades and all and don't get me started on the marks.' Tailgate pulled down his top to reveal the digit shaped dents in his shoulder plating making Cyclonus wince.

'I'm gonna have to hide these for at least a vorn until my self repair fixes it, just a vorn if I can find someone to buff my armour for me.' he sniffled and wiped his visor clean of leaking optic lubricant.

'I could tell my 'tors but then they'd never let me see you again, and that breaks my spark more than anything you could say to me.' his voice was shaking but full of conviction. Cyclonus sighed, placing the present on the windowsill and leaning over to wipe Tailgate's faceplates like he'd done many times before.

'I am sorry, I should not have hurt you.' he admitted, Tailgate looked up into his red optics, the light hit his visor at an angle and Cyclonus could see the optical appendages underneath cycle between settings.

'You're really sorry?' he asked quietly, the light of Hadeen made his plating glow in an almost ethereal way.

'Yes!' he tried his best to sound assuring and honest.

'Then kiss me.' Tailgate looked him in the optics, that sad organic puppy-dog look replaced with determination, Cyclonus scowled before relenting.

'Alright, one kiss. As an apology.' he sighed, leaning down lower so he was at optic level with the mini-bot. Tailgate seemed to lose some of his confidence as his face flushed and his small engine stalled. Cyclonus assumed Tailgate didn't think he'd say yes, but if this was what it took to gain his forgiveness he would do it. Cyclonus waited for Tailgate to remove his mask with a quiet click.

Tailgate dimmed his optics and tilted his head up, Cyclonus smirked before leaning in but a weak shove at his chest made him pull back lightly.

'What's wrong?' he snarled, was Tailgate going to demand something else from him? But as he looked at the small bot he saw he was shaking.

'Not like this, I've always wanted you to be my first real kiss but not like this not if you don't even want too.' he whimpered, his visor cast down to the floor, Cyclonus sighed.

'This is ridiculous.' he scoffed, Tailgate was about to retort when Cyclonus' servo lifted his head up and crashed their lips together, they stayed still for a few seconds before Cyclonus shifted putting pressure on the kiss and encouraging Tailgate to move.

Tailgate shakily kissed back, his movements timid but he grew bolder as they continued to kiss. Tailgate pulled back minutely to bring their lips together again and Cyclonus pushed back into the soft texture. Tailgate's lips were deliciously tempting and Cyclonus felt his interface equipment start stirring to life, only when Cyclonus felt Tailgate's glossa peek out to lick at his lip plating did he pull back, forcing his vents not to turn on and his engine kept to a low thrum, keeping his composure.

Tailgate on the other hand was venting hard and his engine let out contended revs. Cyclonus straightened his posture and picked up the present from the windowsill.

'I never said I didn't want to kiss you, but you need to understand it would never work out between us.' he said calmly as he shoved the present into Tailgate's servos.

'No I don't believe that, it could work out between us, it could be beautiful, you're just too scared to try.' he lamented, holding the present close to his chest. Cyclonus snarled.

'I am not afraid of anything.' he said defensively. Tailgate looked up, his flush face plates laced with a soft smile.

'Try to scare me all you like, throw the berth against the wall, break the glass I DON'T CARE, I will never stop loving you Cyclonus.' he vowed. Cyclonus stared at the little mech and sighed, his anger sapped out of him.

'Go to recharge Tailgate, it's late.' he sighed, as he flew back over the gap to his apartment.

Back in his berth, his systems were finally shutting down when soft chimes filled his audio sensors, he smiled to himself as he heard Tailgate sing softly in tune with the music box he'd made for him.

* * *

><p>Back in the present and Cyclonus left the shower, his spark felt heavy again but at least he'd washed away any evidence of his shame, a towel was wrapped around his waist.<p>

He decided he'd just dry off and start on dinner when a knock on the door made him pause.

He opened the door and immediately regretted it as RoadDigger gasped and covered his optics,Cyclonus blanched and quickly hid behind his door stammering an apology.

'Ha ha, don't worry lad, he's looking through my spark at you anyway.' ScrapJack teased, RoadDigger smacked his bonded on the arm.

'Anyway we have a huge favour to ask you, the factory in Kaon just had a huge cleaning solution spill and they need all the help they can get.'

_'Oh Primus no.'_ Cyclonus inwardly started having a panic attack, he was intelligent, he knew where this was going. 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'And with those awfully scary events happening we don't want to leave Tailgate alone.' RoadDigger vented.

_'Don't leave him alone with me for Primus sake.'_

'And we know how well you two get along and we trust you to take care of him.'

_'You really shouldn't trust me.'_ He crossed his arms and nodded, 'Tailgate is very well behaved.'

'It'll only be for three solar cycles.'

_'I hate you both so much right now'_

'Could you stay in our apartment and watch over our sweetspark.' ScrapJack asked sweetly, he knew it was a lot but Cyclonus had never failed them.

_'I will make your sweetspark scream my name in rapture, I will frag him on every surface you own and then carry him in here and frag him all over again.'_

'I don't see a problem with that.'


	4. Chapter 4 so fluff much garbage

So this happened and I rreeeaallly wanted to upload it so here, I present to you...more garbage (NSFW warnings for mentioned gore, murder and body dumping but that's it for this one sorry :p (ya'll are my fave perverts) AS always leave a comment, critique, question I don't mind :) and hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Three whole solar-cycles!.' Tailgate cried out, standing on top of the swing he was occupying, swaying his body around. Rewind and Swerve laughed beside him. The park was quiet and the crystal birches surrounding them whistled with the wind, there was a small family with sparklings playing with the merry-go round at the other end.<p>

School had finished and Tailgate had waited patiently for Cyclonus for nearly a groon before his friends convinced him to give up and join them in the park near the campus.

'So what's your plan of attack?' Rewind asked, Tailgate giggled and plunged a hand into his bag.

'Sexy Tailgate's not working, Cyclonus' is to much of a gentlemech for it, so I was gonna follow this!.' he pulled out a brightly coloured data pad with scribbles of organic hearts and a few less innocent doodles and Swerve took it and turned on the front screen.

'Ten ways to please your mech?' he said sceptically, handing it to Rewind who was making grabby motions similar to the sparklings.

'It says the best way to a mech's spark is though his tank, so I was gonna try and cook up some really nice meals for the two of us. Since it'll kind of be like we're living together the next three solar-cycles' Tailgate chirped happily, his stout legs kicking the air.

'Didn't you almost burn down the home-ed room last term?' Rewind asked, Tailgate bristled his ahdns fisting and tight to his chest to defend himself.

'T-that wasn't my fault besides I've been practising, besides that's not the only thing it says in there there's running a romantic bath together, watching holovids under a shared blanket, we've already done that though.' he blushed, holding his faceplates. Swerve oohed at him.

'How'd that go?' he asked, starting to kick his own legs in tandem and started flying through the air.

'We held hands.' Tailgate squeaked, Rewind burst out laughing. Tailgate looked at his friend with a hurt expression and Rewind patted his friend on the shoulder apologetically.

'I, I'm sorry Tailgate but I feel so bad for you, I mean I know Chrome and Cyclonus are nothing alike but, we were already regularly fragging by the time you got Cyclonus to hold your hand.' he started cackling again and Swerve scolded him.

'I'm going to ignore that I just heard that.' the three mini-bots stiffened and turned to see Professor Optimus Prime giving them a sly smile.

'Ugh sorry sir.' Rewind apologised. Optimus sighed.

'Well nothing I can do about young love I suppose, I just wanted to check up on you three...after yesterday.' he finished sombrely. The three looked at each other.

'It was scary.' Tailgate murmured, staring at his pedes. The memories were horrible but he hadn't had nay nightmares, it must have been since he had such a nice dream of Cyclonus that night. Optimus' face fell as he approached the three. The professor knew it wasn't his fault but he took responsibility for their trauma anyway.

'Yes I know Tailgate, you know there's someone on site who you three can talk to if you ever need feel scared or alone, a confidant.' the three gave him confused looks, Optimus handed each of them a card.

'A confidant is someone you can tell anything too and they wont ever tell anyone else, except of course if your in immediate danger, his names Rung and if you ever need to talk about what happened yesterday he'll listen.' Optimus tapped a digit to the card Tailgate was holding, it was white with simply 'Consultant Psychiatry Rung.' written on the front with a comm number and working hours.

'That wasn't the first murder though hu?, are we the student body going to be told anything, my informants in Decepticon high inform me that they're in the same position as us.' Swerve asked putting on his most scholarly voice, he was the least affected out of the three, Optimus quirked an eyebrow plate.

'You have informants in Decepticon high?' he asked incredulously.

'Let's just call them mutual acquaintances.' Swerve offered trying his best to sound like a High tower mafia boss. Optimus played along, his arms crossing.

'Very well, and what have your mutual acquaintances heard?' he asked.

'That two bodies were found on their campus, one teacher and one student, someone's been snooping around and found out, well nothing actually... The two had no connections and now you throw in LightSpeed and you got three victims with nothing in common.' Tailgate was shivering lightly and Rewind held his servo.

'But the biggest kicker is, those pictures of the teacher that were released, they weren't from the crime scene, there was no markings, the energon was still too wet, the pictures were taken by the killer and put on the grid after the police failed to broadcast Professor RatBat's death properly, now my informant is very studious and he's discovered 'one' link between the new crime scenes.' Optimus was listening with rapt attention, not sure he should be worried about his student or impressed at the fact that he almost said word for word what the police had told him.

'And what's that?' he dreaded the answer.

'The killers not taking any chances on civilians not seeing the body, a lot of cleaning machines and drones have a purge program installed in case of emergencies, the last two bodies were found in machines that had that programming, to make sure it was civilians who found the body. That's where the killers dumping the bodies!' Swerve announced loudly, turning to his friends, Tailgate had all but wrapped his arms around Rewind and the memory stick was looking just as scared.

'That's incredible.' Optimus said breathlessly, Tailgate squeaked.

'The killer, sir?' he hadn't just heard everyone's favourite teacher say the killer was incredible had he?

'Oh no no I meant your friends hypothesis, it's very logical, after the cover up by the police to down-play RatBat's murder it would be logical for the killer to change things up so it wouldn't happen again. I don't suppose I could persuade you to reveal your acquaintance to me?' he asked sweetly, Swerve scratched his chin.

'How bout no homework for a vorn?' he asked nervously, Optimus put his servos on his hips.

'How about I let your class have a free lesson the end of this week and we watch that new holovid that came out?' he offered instead. The three looked at each other and nodded.

'Deal, class 3-2 of Decepticon high. They took Bonecrusher's death personal and then their headmaster basically said to forget about their dead friend, so this scientists I think and this tech whiz, have been digging up all this information and putting it on blast on the grid. Completely anonymous of course, but I have my ways.' those ways included selling high grade for cheap in return for good gossip.

'That's incredibly stupid, they could be making targets out of themselves!' Optimus cried talking out his phone.

'Woah woah you're not going to nark on me are you sir?' Swerve shouted worriedly. Optimus gave him a dumb look.

'Don't be a nark Optimus, Uh I mean Sir!' Rewind fumbled while Tailgate looked between Optimus and Swerve qucikly.

'Uh I'm going to assume a nark is a snitch and no I'm not we had a deal, I'm calling someone to escort you guys home, I know Swerve and Rewind live close to each other but Tailgate you normally have that tall Decepticon walk you home correct?' he asked as he placed the phone to his audio sensors. 'hello Rodimus, yes can you meet me at the park, I have a favour to ask.'

'Oh yeah what is it uncle.' the four mechs turned to see Rodimus leaning over the railings to the park, with Drift and Perceptor at his sides. Optimus chuckled.

'Roddy it's rude to eavesdrop.' Optimus scowled as he put his phone away. Rodimus winked and smiled at the mini-bots.

'Hey guys, what's up Optimus?' he asked jumping over the railing. Drift and the red and black mech took their time getting over the railing or at least Drift jumped over with ease and then stayed to help the other mech over the tall railing.

'I was going to ask if you would walk home with Tailgate, he lives a little far away and his usual friend hasn't shown up.' Optimus asked although it sounded more like a done deal as Rodimus nodded. Tailgate blushed brightly.

'Wait, I'm sure Cyclonus is just late or something, besides I'm not a sparkling I can walk myself home.' he babbled, he hated when people treated him this way, maybe this is what Cyclonus meant? How come he was the only one who felt like he was older.

'It's no problem little guy besides, I gotta talk to you privately anyway.' Rodimus said, winking at Tailgate. The mini-bot flushed a little his confusion clear on his faceplates

'We'll walk the other two home, it's not exactly safe to be in small groups and I can introduce you two to Percy this way.' Drift said pointing to the red and black mecha beside him, said bot waved a black servo at them slowly.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' he said, he seemed shy but Drift was giving him encouraging smiles and meaningful looks every now and then.

'Then it's settled, I have to get back to campus, we're having an assembly when you come back to school after the weekend to address what's happened and if I'm not present, the school board will find a way of trying to act like it never happened.' Optimus sighed, fighting the school board was an endless battle. He waved goodbye and left the group.

* * *

><p>Walking home, the group made their way through the empty streets, Drift up front and jumping every now and then to smack his hand at branches, trying to get the small pink flowers to fall. Percy, swerve and Rewind in he middle chatting and Tailgate trying to keep up with Rodimus' speech.<p>

'Well that was interesting, didn't know you were so resourceful Swerve.' Rodimus chirped patting the mini-bot on the back as they walked together, Swerve started gossiping about some other things he'd heard while Rewind handed Tailgate something. 'What's this?' he'd asked looking over the blank holo-vid container.

'A certain movie that is a sure fire way to get some cuddles from your big dark and gloomy friend.' he cheered, tapping on the container lightly. Tailgate looked at it wearily.

'It's not something...explicit is it?' he asked quietly. Rewind made a loud mock gasp and clutched at his chest plates over his spark.

'Tailgate, how could you even insinuate!' he teased, smacking his friend in the shoulder. 'Just trust me, you two will be cuddling under a blanket in no time.' he chirped his visor flashing brightly.

'We gotta cross here right Tailgate?' Rodimus asked him pointing boldly to the street corner. Tailgate nodded and hugged his friends goodbye.

* * *

><p>They waved each other off, the sun starting to set over the horizon casting a warm orange glow over the streets.<p>

'Uh was there something you needed to talk to me about Rodimus?' Tailgate asked, Rodimus grinned and pulled out a data pad with a red lace bow attached to it.

'A certain mech who asked to stay anonymous wished for me to give you this, I tried reading it but I have no idea what it says and I thought it looked a little plain so I added the sash.' he laughed.

Tailgate took the data pad and unlaced the bow, it was pretty so he wrapped it around his wrist. He switched on the data pad and chuckled at the writing.

'It's Primal vernacular, or maybe not. A lot of its wrong and wow I thought I was bad, but it's eligible, oh uh..' he stammered as he read the data pad, Rodimus's optics darted between his blushing face and the data pad.

'Weeelll don't leave a mech hanging what's it say?' he asked giddily, Tailgate had to clear his vocaliser before translating.

'Dear Tailgate, I know you don't know me but I've noticed you for a while and I can't stop thinking about you, I think I'm in love with you. Please meet me tomorrow at five at the crystal peak cafe.' he finished Rodimus whistled loudly.

'Look at you Mr Popular, but that was pretty short the whole things a page long?' he asked, Tailgate giggled.

'That's all that made sense, the rest are just pretty words and expressive glyphs that don't really mean anything. For a second I hoped this would be from Cyclonus but he would never write something so poorly, everything he writes is perfect.' he sighed, putting the data pad into his bag. They continued walking.

'So what are you gonna do?' he asked, a large grin on his face, Tailgate played with the lace around his wrist.

'I'll just go and say I'm not interested I'm kind of in love with someone else, it's kind of nice to be on the receiving end of a confession for once though.' he giggled, Rodimus looked at him confused.

'No ones confessed to you before, what about the guy you love have you confessed to him?' he asked Tailgate nodded vigorously.

'I confess at least once a solar cycle, he always rejects me though.' he lamented, Rodimus gasped and looked at the little bot.

'You poor thing, I never get rejected when I ask someone out, must be rough.' he said patting the mini-bot on the head, Tailgate giggled.

'That should be obvious, your like the most popular mech in school Roddy, Oh sorry I know that's what your friends call you.' he babbled, the babble turned into a squeak when Rodimus picked him up off the floor into a hug.

'Course you can call me Roddy, we're friends and not just cause of the whole bar thing.' he cheered hugging the mini-bot, Tailgate stopped squirming and just relaxed into the others hold, awkwardly patting him in the back where he could reach. A loud thud behind them went unnoticed as tailgate relaxed enough to squirm his other arm around the others neck, laughing and Rodimus spun him around saying 'let's go on an adventure.'

'Tailgate?' the two mechs turned to see Cyclonus, his body still expelling heat from his engine and his optics were glowing dangerously at the pair. Tailgate shuffled a little but all the managed to do was press his chest into Rodimus's face plates.

'Uh Hi Cyclonus, did something happen?' he asked, hoping his friend would put him down, Rodimus looked between the two and pieced it together quickly and a sly smile worked its way onto his face.

'So you were supposed to be picking this cutie up, well good thing I was around to make sure he got home safely.' Rodimus chirped holding the little mech closer to his body.

'I was held back. Put him down, I'm flying him home.' he ordered. Tailgate got the feeling Cyclonus didn't like Rodimus. The red and yellow sports car sighed.

'Fine, guess this is goodbye sweetspark.' he said as he lowered Tailgate to the floor he pecked him on the helm loud and obvious enough for Cyclonus to see, Cyclonus visibly twitched his optic and Rodimus' optics glinted a the fraction of a second action.

'Uh ok? Bye Rodimus.' he said, brushing his clothes straight. Completely confused as to what just happened, he trotted over to Cyclonus' side.

'Oh and Tailgate, think about what I said, you can't just wait around for someone, you're an attractive mech with options and if who ever you like can't see that then you shouldn't waste your time on him.' he said, as he strode off the way they came, giving Cyclonus a wide smile as he left.

'Did you get into trouble at-.' Tailgate started but was cut off as Cyclonus picked him up off the ground and jetted off.

'Who was that?' Cyclonus asked his tone seemed casual but Tailgate could hear how tense he was, his optics were still burning and his claws were digging into Tailgate's shoulder and leg's the grip was just on the brink of being painful.

'Oh that was my friend Rodimus, he's really popular but he still looks out for us, I don't know what that was all about though?' he questioned, playing with the lace again, Cyclonus noticed the ugly lace wrapped around his wrist and scowled.

'Did he give you that?' he hissed the word he and Tailgate was then certain that Cyclonus didn't like Rodimus, but he couldn't think why?

'Uh kinda, I guess, I thought it was pretty so I put it on.' he giggled, Cyclonus landed on the balcony easily and dropped Tailgate to the floor.

'OW hey!, my leg is still healing.' he cried out as he grabbed his damaged leg. Cyclonus gave him one sideways glance before making his way inside. The tors had long gone and the apartment was dark and quiet.

'Not like you care' he mumbled to himself as he hobbled to his bedroom to get changed. Cyclonus took in some shaky vents, that had been too close, too close to Cyclonus ripping that prissy red and yellow mech to shreds and then brutally claiming Tailgate some where semi-private. Tailgate came back out wearing his favourite pyjama set and his mask retracted.

A faded yellow jumpsuit, the legs were cut short and the top half was loose fitting, slipping off his shoulders slightly. The bottom part was loose except for the area around his hips, always his hips that made any of his outfits hug his waist and aft tightly showing off and hiding his frame at the same time.

'You said your leg strut was still hurting you?' Cyclonus questioned, Tailgate nodded, bending over to feel the plating.

'Yeah it's just aching now but it's annoying. Get's me out of gym though.' he joked, Cyclonus strode past him and beckoned him to the couch. 'Uh Cyclonus?' he asked as he approached the couch.

'Sit and put your legs over me.' he said Tailgate flushed and crawled into his lap without a second thought, his legs thrown over Cyclonus hips, the jet formers powerful engine let out a startled rev at the mini bot firmly in his lap.

'I meant lay down and put your legs over me, not this.' he barked, Tailgate slouched down disappointment written all over his face.

'Can't you do what you were gonna do like this?' he pleaded, he had jumped at the vague command and he might as well push his luck.

'No, get off me.' and Tailgate really needed to get off Cyclonus lap before he realised how hot his plating was through his uniform. Cyclonus held his breath until Tailgate relented and jumped off him to lie on his back, his two petite legs hung over Cyclonus lap.

'Tell me if I hurt you.' Cyclonus said beginning to knead the supple metal over Tailgate's injured leg, Tailgate sighed shakily and hmmed his agreement.

He shut off his optics and enjoyed Cyclonus' ministrations, his claws gripping and massaging the damaged areas that were still healing. The touches were soft and Tailgate was soon losing himself in the caresses his head falling back dazedly. It took a rough pinch to his thigh to make him realise Cyclonus was speaking.

'I said, has it been hurting you lately.' Cyclonus repeated. His servos trailed down his leg to start twisting the light blue pede around, testing its movability.

'No it feels better, ahh, it feels a lot better with you touching it though.' he breathed, he hadn't known he was sensitive near his ankles, maybe it was because he'd never had a strut massage before? He closed his optics and let his processor idle down and his venting even out as Cyclonus continued the slow path up and down his leg strut.

Cyclonus felt himself relax also, earlier aggression fading as he kneaded Tailgate's subtle plating. He glanced to see the mech nearly falling into recharge a small silly smile on his face. Cyclonus smiled back, it was perfect seeing him like this, without having to worry about who might see or their differences, just the two of them.

Cyclonus had made two passes on the leg already and tapped Tailgate's chassis, the smaller mech awoke with a hmm his processor obviously drifting in and out of consciousness.

'Turn around on your belly.' Cyclonus ordered and the lazy revs of engines made him realise his poor choice of wording, again. Tailgate did what he was told though and fluffed a pillow to rest his head on. A slow shudder went through him as Cyclonus started touching him again. The back of his leg plating was rarely touched and he found himself giggling and kicking up from the touch.

'Keep still.' Cyclonus said but there was quiet amusement in his voice as he tweaked at sensitive wires causing Tailgate to jump in his metal and try to stifle a loud giggle.

A low chuckle was the only warning before the sensitive wires were mercilessly tweaked and scratched leaving Tailgate scrambling to get away, Cyclonus grabbed the bot around the waist, lifting him slightly to stop him as he continued tweaking and Tailgate continued to wriggle and strain against the strong hold unable to hold back his giggles and processor swim.

The mini bot managed to scramble away but Cyclonus just grabbed him fully and brought him flush back onto his lap. He started attacking other well known tickle spots like under his arm joints and the middle of his belly.

Tailgate was pleading and begging for the torture to stop between fits of giggles and embarrassing snorting laughter. Cyclonus chuckled quietly watching in awed reverence at the joy of the other bot. Tailgate sounded good begging and on that thought Cyclonus let Tailgate go.

The sobbing mech, slowly worked out that the punishment had stopped as he slid down to Cyclonus' side, he titled his head backwards until he could see the small smile on Cyclonus' face and the warm glow of his red optics.

'Would you like to watch a holo-vid?' he asked through static.

* * *

><p>It kind of reads like I'm jumping ahead from them main plot story but it's on purpose and makes sense later, promise!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 ENDING

I'm sorry this took so long bu here you go the ending this little spin-off is now complete YAAAY tht makes 2 of my 5 stories complete PROGRESS!

WARNINGS MASS STICKY MASS SELF INDULGENT FLUFF!

* * *

><p><p>

'oh no we're trapped!' the vapid femme exclaimed as she tried the door handle once.

'This is highly unfortunate.' the stereotypical nerd added as he adjusted his glasses.

'Ah it ain't so bad all we need to do is split u-GRAAhaaahh!' and with a stab of an over sized sword modification the jock was down and out and the killer laughed maniacally at the remaining two.

'Thank Primus for that.' Cyclonus said, the jock had been getting on his nerves since the start of this insipid slasher and he'd been hoping for this out-come, Tailgate on the other hand.

'Oh no not again!' he stuttered throwing his small servos over his visor to shield himself.

He had shuffled into Cyclonus' slide three murders ago and only now did Cyclonus raise his arm to encircle the smaller bot holding him closer under the blanket. The jet tried not to think about how they were cuddling, or how perfect Tailgate fit to his side.

'It is just a movie Tailgate, if you are scared we can turn it off.' he said, he was only now starting to enjoy the movie but if it was scaring Tailgate then he wouldn't mind watching something else.

'N-no it's fine, I'm not that scared.' he stammered hoping to hide how scared he really was. He nestled his frame closer to Cyclonus, their legs touching and his helm resting on his chest.

Another on-screen death and he yelped at the gruesome display.

'That's it, I will not be responsible for your nightmares.' Cyclonus barked switching the news on instead.

_'And here we have some of the gruesome pictures that showed up on the grid just moments ago of the second and third victim, before being dumped. As you ca-' _

Cyclonus cursed as Tailgate got a full look at the disturbingly real images.

He quickly covered Tailgate's visor with one servo and turned the grid off with the other. They sat in darkness, Tailgate reaching out to place a worried servo onto Cyclonus' arm.

'Cy-Cyclonus, those were real weren't they?' he asked quietly as the servo around his visor slid away, not that it helped, the two mechs were sat in complete darkness and Tailgate could just about make out Cyclonus' silhouette and glowing optics

'I do not know, maybe.' he admitted to the mini-bot. Tailgate whimpered and a creak from outside the apartment made him swivel round to look at the front door. Cyclonus sighed and got up from the warmth.

'There is no need to be afraid. This apartment is locked and requires a key card to get in.' he said going to the front door and checking the lock loudly fro Tailgate to hear. He hadn't turned on the lights as he walked away and didn't feel the need to, he had the apartment memorised and didn't need the light..besides he liked the way Tailgate clung to him for protection, it made him feel needed.

Tailgate stared into darkness in the direction of Cyclonus' voice, he wasn't as scared as he put on, not when Cyclonus was with him.

He just hoped that maybe if he acted scared Cyclonus might say something romantic like _'I'll protect you_.' or maybe even hold him.

Tailgate's train of thought made his processor bring up some old memories and he started laughing softly to himself.

Cyclonus returned to the couch, only using his servos to find where the blanket was and sitting back down. 'What is it?' Cyclonus asked worriedly, abstract horror to soft giggling was not a good combination.

'I was just remembering that time when I was little, my 'tors were late to come home and then the power went out. I was so scared but you held me and told me stories and sang to me till the power came back on.' he reminisced.

The stoic mech made a pleased 'hmm' as he remembered, it had been a good night, in the dark Tailgate couldn't have seen the way he had been looking at the smaller mech, he had poured all of his love into faceless words and sang till the sparkling had fallen into recharge in his arms and if he had kissed the little white helm over and over Tailgate was none the wiser.

'I remember, do you wish for me to sing again?' he asked honestly, it had been a while since their last lesson and the repetition would be good for Tailgate's studies. He could make out Tailgate's furious nodding.

'Ah yes, if you don't mind that would be lovely.' he gushed, his visor glowed in the dark, Cyclonus rejoined him under the blanket and dove into a song about wars long past and battles for honour.

Tailgate listened to every word and knew he could listen to the mech sing for eternity and never get bored. Cyclonus continued and became accustomed to the dark.

Now he could make out Tailgate's gentle swaying beside him and how his visor was flickering between softly glowing and bright pulses of light.

His singing died down with the song and once he was finished silence filled the space between them.

'You have a beautiful voice.' Tailgate cooed, Cyclonus smirked in the dark.

'So you tell me every time I sing...Thank you.' he said and he felt the couch move as Tailgate moved closer.

'Even in the dark your still so handsome.' he giggled as he reached up to stroke the remaining horn. Cyclonus stiffened...but didn't push him away.

Tailgate felt his spark swirl dangerously fast as he continued to stroke the horn, the soft metal was heating up and Tailgate made sure to acrress the horn gently and platonicly before trying to imiate any other kinds of _'activities_'

'why do you love me?' the question was out before Cyclonus could stop himself and he cursed inwardly as Tailgate pulled back.

'W-why wouldn't I?' he laughed like loving the jet was completely natural.

'I hurt you, I never take your confessions seriously and I reject every advance you make with cold indifference- I'm not exactly a nice mech for you Tailgate.' he explained as Tailgate shook his head furiously.

'That's not true, you may push me away but that's because your worried about me and what mechs might think, your scared of my love but you covet it enough to make me think you..love me too..or at least want me?'

Cyclonus growled and went to stand up but Tailgate pulled him back down.

Tailgate furiously pushed at Cyclonus till he was laying against the couch's arm rest, the con too shocked at the smaller mechs sudden strength to fight back.

'I can tell you want this too, the way you look at me..but if your too scared of what could be then..then I won't wait around for you, maybe Rodimus was right.' Tailgate said softly.

'NO!' Cyclonus growled possessively at the mere thought of Tailgate leaving him, but Tailgate's strn look told him he was serious.

Cyclonus broke, his spark was aching for the other and with a silent apology he grabbed Tailgate's hip and pulled him onto his lap, clicking the mask off his face in one swift movement and crushing their lips together.

Tailgate moaned happily and continued the kiss an pulling Cyclonus' bottom lip between his denta to nibble earned him a suppressed growl.

Cyclonus let his glossa dart out to lick across Tailgate's small denta and soon there glossas were tangled together, their kiss turning passionate and messy.

Tailgate felt like his spark would burst out of his chest, he'd won! Cyclonus was finally showing his true feelings.

Tailgate felt his valve lubricate behind his closed panel and moaned. The kiss was making his engines heat up and Tailgate pulled back from the kiss, thrilling at the way Cyclonus growled and tried to follow him as he pulled back.

Tailgate moved so he was straddling Cyclonus' hips and ground their pelvic arrays together, moaning wantonly Tailgate begged.

'Cyclonus, I want you to be my first.' Tailgate cooed and Cyclonus moaned as he ground his hips back into Tailgate.

'Tailgate...are you sure, there's no going back afterwords.' he warned and Tailgate grinned as he licked stray oral lubricant from his mouth.

'I wont regret it, I've dreamed about it enough times, I want you to frag me into the berth until I combust.' he teased as he started to slide his clothing down his body, Cyclonus helped him remove his clothing before taking his own off.

It took them a few kliks and Cyclonus knocked Tailgate a little in his hurry to take his trousers off. Tailgate giggled and Cyclonus grinned sheepishly in the dark.

When their clothing was thrown to the floor they resumed their touching and kissing but now at a slower pace.

Cyclonus took his time in mapping out Tailgate's body, his curved waist down to his thick thighs that he gripped tightly, his other servo was playing with the seams in his hood.

Cyclonus was relishing in the feel of their metal touching so intimately and the mini was quick to attack Cyclonus' neck cables, he ran his glossa between tense cabling and took a shaky breath as the jet held him closer.

'Tailgate.' Cyclonus groaned out and the little mech let out a soft keen as his panels retracted. Cyclonus growled before putting an arm between them to grasp at Tailgate's smaller spike.

He pumped it slowly and watched the way the smaller body shuddered and loud moans racked his body.

'Oh, oh Cyclonus...light-c-can we turn on the light?' he asked, desperate to see the other mech.

Cyclonus nodded and with a swipe of his clawed thumb across Tailgate's head he lifted the mech off. When he stood his legs felt weak and he quickly reached out to turn on the lamp next to the couch.

When he turned back Tailgate had stretched back, his legs apart and the little mech hid nothing.

Cyclonus took in the sight of him, his valve glistened as lubricant fell freely down his pert aft and his spike twitched in the cold air.

'Look at you~' he trilled before rejoining Tailgate on the couch, only this time he towered over the smaller mech, one arm holding him up on the couch and the other tracing the outer rim of Tailgate's valve.

Tailgate gasped as the clawed servo finally started to give his valve some much needed attention, it felt better than anything he could of imagined and the spikes of pleasure made him forget how to use his arms.

'So gorgeous under me, and so wet already.' he added huskily before sinking the first claw into the tight heat watching the iridescent lubricant leak around his digit.

Tailgate wailed and remembered how to use his arms, he quickly started stroking what he could of the remaining horn and delving into seams with the other.

'Love you, love you so much.' he gushed as Cyclonus started thrusting his digit into the writhing bot, Tailgate rotated his hips around the digit, the pain from the stretch was gone and his overload was fast approaching.

'Tailgate...I love you too.' Cyclonus uttered softly before sinking another digit into his most precious little mini.

The young bot stiffened at the words swept over his spark and made him crash into overload, his servos gripping Cyclonus tightly as his lubricant coated Cyclonus' fingers and his spike shot transfluid onto his abdomen.

Tailgate's visor whited out and Cyclonus watched as Tailgate fell apart beneath him. He thrust his digits harder and slipped a third into the mess while Tailgate was still coming down, his digits scraped against a barrier and Cyclonus withdrew slightly.

He knew Tailgate would still be sealed, and his engines revved possessively

'ha ah, Cyclonus, say it again, please.' he begged as his senses came back to him. He was venting hard and his fluids were starting to get sticky. He needed Cyclonus to repeat himself, to prove he hadn't just _dreamt_ that.

Cyclonus smiled before dipping down to lick the transfluid off his abdomen. 'I love you.' he repeated, the words he'd whispered in the dark and into sleeping audials finally being heard.

Tailgate mewled happily. 'Want you.' he hushed, lifting his hips up enticingly for the larger mech. Cyclonus let out a low purr as he descended on the virgin valve, licking the lubricant off his thighs and cleaning the sensitive equipment.

Tailgate gasped loudly and his servos reached out to hold his helm close to his pleasure.

'Ahhh so good, oh Primus it feels so good, deeper please Cyclonus.' he babbled to his babysitter.

Cyclonus obliged and dove his glossa deep into the valve, he shuddered at the intoxicating taste and his panel snapped back, his spike extended quickly but he he left it alone.

He knew the size difference couldn't be avoided but he could make this as painless as possible, another overload and his little lover should be ready.

He also wanted Tailgate to overload into his mouth and the thought made him wrap his servos around Tailgate's thighs to hold them open as he pushed deeper into the untried valve.

The callipers tightened and squeezed his glossa,making him groan.

Tailgate cried out as his inner nodes were licked mercilessly and he could feel his tanks and cables tensing in pre-overload warning.

His little fingers held onto to Cyclonus for dear life as everything else faded out till he knew nothing but Cyclonus and the glossa shoved deep inside him.

When Cyclonus drew back to suck at Tailgate outer node he felt the pressure rise, almost peaking.

'Cyclonus, I'm gonna oh I'm gonna overload.' he babbled breathlessly, he looked down to see Cyclonus with his optics shut and felt the deep growl from his engine go through him.

Seeing Cyclonus and feeling his tongue dive back into his valve was too much and with shout of his lovers designation he fell into his second overload. Another wave of lubricant seeped out and Cyclonus lapped it up hungrily, committing the taste to memory.

He drew back up to watch Tailgate come down from the high, the mini was beautiful, he could (and had) write poems and sonnets about his beauty and kind spark.

He finally took his aching spike into his servo, smearing the lubricant that had gathered on the head down his length, as he jerked his spike hastily, the smell of rich lubricant making him pant.

Tailgate finally opened his optics and caught Cyclonus watching him intently, he mewled happily and looked between their bodies gasping at the sight that greeted him.

He tried to sit up quickly but slipped back onto the couch making Cyclonus chuckle.

'You need to take it easy.' Cyclonus purred 'perhaps we should stop now, it's getting late.' he uttered but the look of murder Tailgate shot him made him shut up.

'There is no way I'm sleeping until you've filled me transfluid.' Tailgate stated darkly, his smile far too innocent looking for the words he'd just said.

Cyclonus sighed fondly 'then let's at least move to your berth, I'm not taking your seals on your couch.' he muttered before standing to pick Tailgate up, but the mini had other ideas and held onto Cyclonus' hips to look at his spike closely.

Cyclonus flushed under the sudden scrutiny.

'So big.' Tailgate mewled as he took the spike in one servo, it wasn't too thick and he could just about touch his thumb to his index finger, but it was long and Tailgate shuddered at his own imagination.

He licked the head experimentally and the taste made him vent shakily and Cyclonus shuddered 'you-ha-have you ever done this before?' he asked.

Tailgate huffed as he looked up to Cyclonus. He paused before he answer deciding whether he should be honest or lie. He decided to be honest with Cyclonus, he'd never lied to him before.

'There was this party at Chromedome's...it was the one you warned me against, saying that my friends were a bad influence.' he grumbled as he licked the underside.

Cyclonus winced as he remembered, he'd been more than jealous and afraid someone would take his Tailgate away...apparently he ha been right.

Even if Tailgate hadn't even been his at the time.

'So I was hurt and this mech and I started fooling around...and yeah I sucked his spike a bit...but I hated it, I hated myself so I left.' he finished. He looked up at Cyclonus his optics dark.

'I shouldn't have pushed you to someone else.' he growled, angry at himself. Tailgate smiled before sucking Cyclonus' spike into his intake.

A low moan graced Tailgate and he hummed around the hot length. He pulled back and kissed the spike with open mouthed kisses and small flicks of his glossa.

'Doesn't matter anymore.'he muttered and Cyclonus hmmed, he felt like a sparkling with how jealous he'd felt. It wasn't like he had any claim on the mech...but he could change that.

He picked Tailgate up and kissed the mech deeply, sharing the taste and holding him tightly to his chest plates.

'No it doesn't.' he agreed as he carried the mech into his berthroom.

He laid Tailgate down on the berth and settled between his legs, aligning his spike with the wet valve.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asked seriously and Tailgate laughed as he spread his legs further.

'I've always wanted this...even if we didn't work out...even if we stopped loving each other, I could never regret this.' he said and Cyclonus took a second to marvel at how '_mature_' Tailgate was being..had he really just ignored that all these years?

Cyclonus swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed Tailgate sweetly as he eased his spike in.

The valve walls stretched around him and Tailgate trembled as the head slipped in, Cyclonus groaned as he pushed deeper.

'You feel so good.' he drew back slightly and pushed deeper and revelled at the loud moan that tumbled out of Tailgate from just this much 'so tight and wet around me.' he cooed.

He reached the seal and took a second to lace his fingers with Tailgate.

'Bite my neck...I promise the pain will pass.' he said, baring his neck to the other as he bowed over him, struggling to rein in his passion. Tailgate nodded meekly as he braced himself, his mouth clamped on Cyclonus' neck.

Cyclonus drew back and sharply thrust, breaking the seal in one quick motion and stilling as the valve constricted tight around him as Tailgate cried into his neck in pain.

He moaned as his spike was fully sheathed inside the mech, their hips flush to each other and the stinging pleasure as Tailgate bit down sharply on his neck with a cry.

He shushed the crying mech under him and held his servos tighter, Tailgate let go of Cyclonus' neck and hissed as he moved.

The jet kissed away the small stream of coolant from his visor and lifted himself up, a low mewl left the mini as he moved and Cyclonus grinned.

'Are you starting to feel it?' he asked. Tailgate nodded and moaned as Cyclonus rolled his hips against him.

'Oohh Cyclonus, please move, frag me, love you so much.' he moaned as he tried to lift his hips to meet the shallow thrusts from Cyclonus

The purple mech purred and started to thrust deeply, pulling back until only the head was in before plunging back into the screaming mech beneath him.

And Tailgate was screaming, his designation, how much he loved him, how good his spike made him feel. It was sweeter than any song and Cyclonus growled lowly.

'Mine, you are mine!' he said huskily as he mercilessly drove into the smaller mech. Tailgate wrapped his free hand around Cyclonus' neck, pulling him closer as Cyclonus wrapped his own free servo around Tailgate's weeping spike, pumping erratically with his own thrusts.

'Always yours~' he mewled 'and now your mine too.' he hushed happily and Cyclonus smiled before pulling Tailgate's hips closer to hit his ceiling nodes.

'Always.' he repeated and he gritted his denta as the valve clamped down around him, Tailgate moaned like a whore an Cyclonus wanted nothing else but to stay and pleasure Tailgate forever, and make up for every mean thing he's ever said.

'N-not gonna last.' he moaned and Cyclonus had to agree, he was eager to finish his claim and see his transfluid dribble out of the mechs valve.

He groaned and bit at Tailgate's neck, leaving small dents and licking the thin cables apart to tease at inner nodes.

Tailgate wailed loudly and tightened his legs around the others waist, pushing back into every thrust as best he could with his nearly limp cabling.

Cyclonus pushed the small legs off him and hooked them over his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts and striking nodes deep in Tailgate's valve over and over until the mini screamed his designation and overloaded hard.

Cyclonus moaned his name as the valve clamped down to milk him of his own overload, it felt like fire was going through his spark and he almost collapsed onto Tailgate as his spike shot transfluid deep into his chambers till it overflowed Tailgate's valve.

The jet caught himself and he held himself steady as Tailgate was knocked offline. He vented harshly, his over worked systems pinging him for fuel and recharge.

Cyclonus was about to give in and curl up around his lover when he saw the mess they'd made on the mini's berth. Cyclonus grimaced as he thought of the couch...the white couch!

Cyclonus pulled out as gently as he could and rushed to clean up all the evidence before it stained the families sitting area.

* * *

><p><p>

Tailgate woke up alone but clean and his first thought was '_why was he was naked in his berth?_' And then he remembered and he shook violently at the pleasure coursing through his spent frame, he looked to his side but Cyclonus wasn't beside him like he'd imagined.

The mini started to panic. What if it had been a vivid dream? What if come tomorrow he'd have to go back to being rejected and unloved?

He cried sharply as his optics filled with coolant an he went to jump off the bed when Cyclonus burst in, cleaning rags in hand.

'Tailgate? What's wrong?' he asked quickly and Tailgate could have cried from happiness at seeing the lubricant staining on his pelvic array.

'It-it wasn't a dream. I-I LOVE YOU.' he shouted and Cyclonus looked taken aback before smiling warmly.

He put down the rags and joined the mini on his berth, cupping his face.

'I love you too, I'm sorry if I worried you, I just thought it best to get everything cleaned up before recharging.' he explained and Tailgate nuzzled his large servos lovingly.

'It's fine, I overreacted..Ca-can you come to berth now.' he said before a huge smile broke on his face.

'I've always wanted to say that!' he grinned and Cyclonus huffed as he cleaned himself shoddily and joined the mini, falling into recharge as soon as Tailgate settled in his arms.


End file.
